Pepino's Movie Superstar (1986 film) Credits
Opening Logos B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios Opening Titles * "That's all Folks!" * "That's NOT all Folks!" Opening Credits * Pixar And Troublemaker presents * A Chuck Jones Production * Pepino the Boy in "Pepino's Movie Superstar" * Written by: Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Chuck Jones * Production Design by: Maurice Noble * Voice Characterizations: Mel Blanc * Additional Voice Characterizations: June Foray, Les Tremayne * Music by: Dean Elliott, Rob Walsh, Milt Franklin, Bill Lava, Carl Stalling, Gene Poddany * Film Editor: Jim Champin * Story by: John Dunn, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Chuck Jones * Sequence Directors: Phil Monroe, David Detiege, Friz Freleng * Co-Director: Phil Monroe * Produced and Directed by: Chuck Jones Ending Credits * "That's Not Quite all Folks!" Ending Credits * Co-Director: Phil Monroe * Outer Space by: Lloyd Vaughan * Production Design and Layout: Ray Aragon, Bob Givens, Michael Mitchell * Backgrounds: Irv Wyner, Richard H. Thomas * Assistant to the Producer: Marian Dern * Animators: Virgil Ross, Phil Monroe, Lloyd Vaughan, Manny Perez, Irv Anderson, Brenda Banks, Warren Batchelder, Bob Bransford, Brad Case, Terrence Lennon, Bob Matz, Norm McCabe, Sam Nicholson, Derry Ray, Richard Thompson * Assistant Animators: Fred Abranz, James A. Davis, William K. Exter, Holly Forsyth, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Allen Wade, Woody Yocum * Effects Animator: Ed Kramer * Scene Planner: Dora Yakutis * Sound Effects Editor: Jim Graziano * Re-Recording Mixer: Franklin Jones, Jr. * Sound Produced by: Monterey-West Sound * Sound Supervision and Supervising Film Editors: Rich Harrison, Eileen Horta, Sam Horta * Editor: Horta Editorial * Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo * Assistant to the Producer: Kathleen Helppie * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint, Inc. · Charlotte Armstrong * Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Computer Generated Graphic Effects: Image West, Ltd. * Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Orchestration: Don McGinnis * Music Supervisor: Sam Horta * Music Scoring Mixer: Dan Wallin * Music Editors: Nicholas C. Washington, Eugene Marks * Musician: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Negative Cutter: Steven A. New * Production Manager: Mary Roscoe * Classic Cartoons · Director: Chuck Jones * Classic Cartoons · Stories: Nick Bennion, Michael Maltese, John Dunn, Tedd Pierce * Classic Cartoons · Animation: Bob Bransford, Pete Burness, John Carey, Herman Cohen, Keith Darling, Philip De Lara, Ken Harris, Emery Hawkins, Ben Washam, Lloyd Vaughan, Tom Ray, Phil Monroe], Abe Levitow, Richard Thompson * Classic Cartoons · Effects Animation: Harry Love * Classic Cartoons · Layout: Robert Givens, Robert Gribbroek, Maurice Noble * Classic Cartoons · Backgrounds: Philip DeGuard, Richard H. Thomas, Peter Alvarado * Classic Cartoons · Editor: Treg Brown * Associate Producer: Hal Geer * Executive Producer: Jean H. MacCurdy * A Chuck Jones Production * Color by Technicolor® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Approved No. 26954 Motion Picture Association of America * © Copyright 1986 Pixar and Troublemaker., Inc. · 1960, 1961, 1962, 1963 Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc · 1948, 1949, 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1958, 1959 The Vitaphone Corporation All rights reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Really End Titles * "That's Really all Folks!" Closing Logos B9801A03-9E68-4AE3-A4C4-A1CA6597769F.png 1054D594-19D1-40C9-8954-0C2B5124CD44.jpeg * Pixar * Troublemaker Studios Category:Pixar Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Rated G Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Chuck Jones Film Productions Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Pepé le Pew Merrie Melodies Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc.